battle_for_scratch_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
All Of The Clues Are Coming Together
BFSE Episode 1 It starts off with Luigi sitting here. He says that he can tell everything is peaches and cream even though he can't stand chance for a nickel. Mario walks up to Luigi if he knows they have robot servants. Luigi says that's so cool. Mario knows, and he can't wait to tell everybody. The next scene cuts with Patrick and Sans meeting up saying Hi to each other. Patrick asks Sans what is up. Sans replies he's helping Papyrus find where Coiny is. Patrick tells Sans that Coiny is right over there, and Sans thanked him. Sans tries to tell Papyrus he knows where Coiny is. Papyrus interrupts him because he's busy looking for Coiny because he has to concentrate. Papyrus admits Coiny is over here. Coiny talks with Firey about his hilarious past of what he's doing with his life, Firey was interested. Mario yells for robot servants to Firey and Coiny, and they were really obsessed. Joseph asks Colonel Noodle if he can throw something at his old window. Colonel Noodle says yes but asks what he should throw. Joseph gives him a bowling ball and asks if he can throw this. Colonel Noodle throws it at Globglogabgalab's books. Globglogabgalab is mad. Joseph apologized, he also gets Bowser Junior to give it a try. Bowser Junior does the dabbing throw. But right now, Joseph realizes this is a teleporter bomb. The teleporter bomb explodes, and the intro starts. kwysocki243 gets people to play a game. Patrick says that games sound like fun but then he asks what is wrong. kwysocki243 if they wanna battle to win a prize. Mugman asks what the prize is, kwysocki243 brings up a Scratch Elimination. Everyone is interested. But first, they have to form 3 teams of 9. Papyrus tells Colonel Noodle since noodles are the ones they have in common, they should stick together. Colonel Noodle agreed. Cody tells Bowser Junior and Joseph that he wants them to stick together. Bowser Junior disagrees and Joseph agrees with Bowser Junior, they join Colonel Noodle's team, and Cody is shocked. Colonel Noodle wonders how Parappa can believe in himself, and is curious to learn more, so he brings him up to his team. Parappa also adds Sans to his team. Luigi Doll tells Luigi he can be a jerk in the past, and wants to prove his behaviour even if they're on the best team. Luigi didn't refuse, and they team up with The Globglogabgalab because he's the yeast of thoughts and minds. Spongebob asks if he and his friend Patrick can join The Globglogabgalab's team. Globglogabgalab lets them. Parappa asks who else they can have for their team. Bowser Junior chooses Ugandan Knuckles, Papyrus isn't surprised. Parappa chooses Waluigi, Waluigi tells them that they really got throught them. Luigi Doll says that he needs more people, and Patrick chooses Mr. Krabs. Coiny tells Firey that they need 4 more people. Coiny decides not to pick Squidward or Cody. So they choose Sonic, Tails, Gumball, and Plankton. Firey tells him that's enough for them to go around. Parappa chooses Wario because he can be a fart bomber. This means Squidward, Cody, and Mario are on Luigi Doll's team. Squidward is frustrated because Spongebob and Patrick is on his team. Luigi Doll needs to think of a name for his team. Globglogabgalab tells Luigi Doll if they want to him, their team have to be "The True Treasure Trove" Luigi Doll is MORE frustrated than that. Joseph didn't believe his eyes, and asks what their team name should be. Colonel Noodle said "Chinese" but Waluigi disagrees. Colonel Noodle tells that there can be more people. Waluigi tells them they're not ALL chinese, then Waluigi comes up with a thought, when they take the "ESE" out of "CHINESE" they get "CHIN" and then the other teams said 9 names at once for their name. kwysocki243 asks if the teams are all set to go. Cuphead said yes. kwysocki243 replies that's good. Luigi Doll asks if it's time to start the first contest, even if he's getting inpatient. kwysocki243 replies yes, and he said there's 10 apples hidden in every bush, but most are empty. The contest was to find 10 apples from every bush to make their team win. Gumball asks if that's the first contest for Battle For Scratch Elimination, Coiny replies that it is. The contest started. Mr. Krabs was gonna ask The Globglogabgalab something. Luigi Doll was guessing eat all the apples to make him a hundred dollars. Luigi Doll tells Mr. Krabs he can't turn off his Krabby Brain and ask the Globglogabgalab everytime. Luigi Doll tells him to convince himself to handle this. He then asks the Globglogabgalab if he can use his tail. The Globglogabgalab told Luigi Doll these apples are simply delicious, but he needs to make his team win faster, Luigi Doll admits. The True Treasure Trove got 1st place. Coiny was throwing the apples faster and made his team get second place. chin. lost and they're up for elimination. Wario asked why his throwing's slow. See Episode: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/218699718/ Next: The Lying Tubby You Don't Want